scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Banana
: ). * Mystery Begins continuity. * BCSD continuity.}} uses a cluster of bananas to attract the self-hypnotised Ghost Clown.]] A banana is an edible fruit, grown in clusters from a palm-like tree. Physical appearance The Banana varies in colour depending on its level of growth, known as ripeness. Typically, they are yellow, but may be seen in a less ripe stage, giving them a green outer layer. The fruit has been described as a "leathery berry". There is a protective outer layer (a peel or skin) with numerous long, thin strings, which run lengthwise between the skin and the edible inner portion. The inner part of the common yellow dessert variety can be split lengthwise into three sections that correspond to the inner portions of the three carpels by manually deforming the unopened fruit. In cultivated varieties, the seeds are diminished nearly to non-existence; their remnants are tiny black specks in the interior of the fruit. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one After the Ghost Clown hypnotized accidently himself into thinking he was a monkey, Scooby-Doo led him out of the tent they were in, with a bunch of unpeeled bananas from his tail. : , season 1, episode 10. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season one Ngogi had a banana in his cage at 3 Stooges Ghost Town. : , season 1, episode 1. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season two Two trees dropped bananas and apples on the guys and Scooby used them to make a sundae. Scrappy feed fruit to the carnivorous plants that made them sick allowing them to escape. (Hothouse Scooby) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one A banana was in one of the vending machines at the Costa Rican Museum. : , season 1, episode 2. Season two ''Insert details here. ( ) Season three Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo seem to have a mirage while traveling by train in the Arizona desert, imagining a cactus as a banana.WNSD: , season 3, episode 2. ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! While on an island, Shaggy and Scooby searched for food and water and found bananas on a tree, but when they climbed up to grab them, the branch they were on broke and went on a ride downhill. , direct-to-video film 10. Appearances * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 110. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 101. * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 206(b). Hothouse Scooby * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 102. ** 209. ** 302. (fantasy) * DTV10. ''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' continuity Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects